This invention relates to an antibiotic, and a process for its production. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel antibiotic BN-235 substance, and to a process for producing the novel antibiotic BN-235 substance which comprises cultivating a BN-235 substance-producing strain of the genus Serratia in a culture medium, and isolating and recovering the BN-235 substance from the culture broth.